


Incestuous Beginnings

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Incest, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Glynda comes across her son naked, sparking incestuous feelings in her that she doesn’t want but can’t get rid of.





	1. Chapter 1

Free time was a luxury that Glynda Goodwitch admitted had too much off now that all seven of her daughters and grown and left the house as well as her husband passing away a few years back, leaving her home alone with her loving and growing son, Jaune Arc. The older blonde couldn’t help but smile at the thought of it, though. Getting to spend all the time she wanted with the son she had spoiled and cherished for all of his life, even as he was starting to grow into an adult. Though, sometimes, the woman wondered just what kept him around the house. The boy was old enough to move out and had the finances to do so, but he stayed home and even cooked for his mother when he had the time to do so.

 

No matter the reason, it left the woman with plenty of time to sit around and do whatever she wanted. Having been a mother for almost three decades at this point with how old the eldest of her children were, the green-eyed woman had nearly forgotten what it was like to be anything else. A wife and mother during the day, a slut in the bed for her husband at night, and back to being a loving and doting mother the next day. It was a cycle she had grown used to and grown to love doing, even as she now sat on her couch in the living room watching a tech conference that one of her little girls was taking a part in.

 

It made Glynda smile to know and be able to see just how much her children have accomplished over the years. Every single one of them had gone into different professions and were either at the top or near the top of their selected field, making the woman a proud mother. Even Jaune was on his way to becoming a top-tier Hunter for Remnant. Unfortunately, while the blonde woman wasn’t too old to go back into the teaching field she had admired so much growing it, she was just too tired or too bored to do so. However, just as the woman let out a sigh of boredom with her eyes still glued to the tech conference, her loving son walked in with a plate of sweets for the two to snack on. “J-Jaune?”   
  
“What? You said that she was going to be on TV today. There’s no way I’m going to miss my sister’s meeting. Well, not if I can make it, anyway.” The young boy playfully stuck his tongue out to the older woman, bringing a smile to her lips once again.

 

That was something she loved about him. How easily he was able to make her smile, just like her late husband did. It was always as simple as a facial expression or a sentence or two, and it always perked her up a bit if she was ever feeling down. “Hey, sweetheart… What do you say we go to the waterpark today? Your sister’s part of the conference is over and it’s been so long since we went. I want to see if I can still fit into my old bikini. The red one your father used to love? Besides, you promised we’d g for my birthday last month and we still haven’t been.” Glynda watched as her child shake his head at the mention of his mother in a bikini, knowing it was never a problem for her to mention it since he grew up with eight women in the house. “So, go get changed, okay? I’ll start packing a few things for while we’re there.”

 

“Okay, okay. Just no more mentioning the bikini. I still remember the runway shows I’d have to sit through with you and my sisters…” The young boy got up and headed to his room without a question or reason to tell her no. “Flashbacks of those aren’t needed!”

 

Glynda only chuckled as she watched her boy walk off, heading into the kitchen of their home and pulling out one of their older but smaller coolers, just something they can carry and keep their things to themselves. “Let’s see… I know he could eat just plain peanut butter and jelly all day if I let him, but that wouldn’t be good while we’re out. I’ll ask him what he’d like to eat just in case.” With a soft smile on her face, the older woman headed toward her son’s room. She stopped when she realized the door was cracked, thinking that he possibly left it open since he wouldn’t take long to change. However, when she stepped into his room to ask what he wanted to eat, the mother was greeted with a sight she was not expecting to ever see from her child.   
  
There was was, standing in the middle of his room, naked and holding two swimsuits in his hands to see which one looked better in front of his mirror. The older woman’s eyes went wide as she could see everything Jaune had to offer and how he grew in more ways than one. Everything from the definition of his muscles to the small patches of hair on his chest to the size of his cock, everything was in clear view for her and the blonde woman had no idea what to do. Almost as if on instinct, she turned around and slammed his door shut behind her. “Dammit, Jaune! What did I tell you about keeping your door open?!”

 

As she pressed against the door, hearing her child scream, Glynda realized her heart was racing and she was both excited and ashamed of herself at the same time, not knowing what to do about what she just saw. Though, one thing was clear to her and she couldn’t get it out of her head. “Jaune’s cock is bigger than his father’s…” The woman ran from her child’s room to her own on the other side of their home, closing and locking the door behind her just before she dropped to her knees on the floor and leaned against the side of her bed. A soft gasp left her as she could finally feel the arousal that had managed to leak into her underwear, sticking to her thighs a big. “I… I…” The green-eyed woman could find the words to express just how confused she felt about what was going on, slipping a hand into her underwear to see if her mind was playing tricks on her.

 

A quiet and shameless moan rumbled from her throat as she touched her sensitive clit and bucked her hips a bit, her eyes going wide and her heart practically sinking into her stomach as she realized she had been turned on by the sight of her son’s naked form. “But… I’m his mother…” She whispered to herself, pressing her cheek against the bed and continuing to tease herself while she stayed on the floor. There was nothing stopping her but her morals, and even them, ashamed and slightly disgusted with herself that she could do such a thing, the woman found herself nipping at her sheets as she pushed a finger inside of her needy cunt. “God, I haven’t felt like this in years….”

 

The sheer amount of lust and arousal that flooded her mind with memories of her husband and how the two used to be before he passed away, only to remember how sexually alone and unsatisfied she was since his passing, was too much for her to do something about. Despite how wrong it was to be feeling this way after seeing her son of all people, Glynda continued to finger herself and tease her clit however she could. “Maybe if I can… The feeling will stop…” Bringing a hand to her chest and turning her body to face away from the bed, the woman rested her back against the furniture and spread her legs as far as she could without hurting herself.

 

Deep down, shame and regret burned inside of her, but even further down was desire and lust for a forgotten feeling that her husband was no longer her to quench. In the back of her mind as she slipped a second finger into her snatch, the woman wasn’t sure if anyone other than her late husband would be able to please her properly. Sure, orgasms were one thing, but one orgasm and done wasn’t the kind of woman that Glynda was. No, she needed more, needed nights of endless orgasms and desire running hot and rampant all night long. A shameless and reckless display.

 

And it didn’t take her long to realize that, while her fingers felt nice and a third one made them feel almost as thick as her son’s and late husband’s cocks, it wasn’t enough to give her what she needed. But the mother still needed to get this feeling out of her system. Just the once. She knew it was now or never for getting this out of her head, having come into a similar situation with Jaune’s father many years ago. Her mind flushed and clouded with the memory of how she walked in on the boy’s father in the shower decades ago when they had first started dating. The two had just come back from the beach and he decided to shower without telling her, leaving her open to walk in and see him naked and covered in soap. It was a sight that she had always appreciated and smiled and she remembered it, but even with the thoughts of her husband running through her mind, the mother just couldn’t reach the orgasm she needed.

 

Sighing heavily, the older woman turned herself around and bent herself over the bed, stipping out of her clothes and reaching a hand between her legs, pumping all three of her fingers in and out of her tight cunt over and over again. It was the best and only option she had right now as she pushed herself to the edge of the orgasm she wanted, groaning and moaning against the bed to keep herself from being heard by her son. Unfortunately, that’s all it did. The feeling of having three fingers pumping into her at a rapid pace just kept her on the edge of an orgasm, but refused to push her over the edge, even as she brought a hand to her chest and began playing with her soft mounds.

 

Glynda wasn’t sure how long she had been trying to get off, but as she focused more and more on the orgasm that she just wasn’t reaching, the further and further it seemed. With a heavy huff and a very annoyed and disgruntled expression, the older blonde rose to her feet and got dressed once again. She didn’t bother changing into a bikini, wanting to apologize to her son for walking in on him before the two possibly went anywhere together. If need be, the woman knew that it might be a talk that would take awhile, so she didn’t want to sit there in front of him in just a bikini the entire time.

 

Walking out of her room and making her way back to Jaune’s bedroom, she passed the kitchen, seeing a few sandwiches made but a bit of a mess on the counter. Her curiosity got the better hold of her despite the situation, causing her to continue to head to her grown child’s room and ask if he made the snacks before she apologized. However, when she opened his door and didn’t find him inside, she could hear the shower in the bathroom just one door down running. The mother froze as she remembered just what had happened with her husband all those years ago. “W-Why is he in the shower…? We’re supposed to be going to the water park…” Taking those few steps needed to reach the bathroom, Glynda noticed that the door was closed this time. But she made sure to call his name this time. “Jaune?! I… I want to apologize for what happened! I didn’t mean to see you like that…”

 

However, when there was no answer, the woman slowly creaked the door open, gasping quietly as she saw her loving boy in the shower, just as naked as the last time she saw him. It was just like with her late husband the first time they made love. Every detail down to how the young blonde lowered his head into the water to rinse off his hair, making the woman’s heart skip a beat once again. For a moment and just a moment, Glynda just stared at her child, admiring his body like she was sneaking a peak on his father. She didn’t even realize she was doing it, memories flashing through her mind about how she stepped in while his father would shower and the two make love right then and there under the hot water.

 

The green-eyed woman took a step forward toward the shower, stopping as she felt her bare foot touch the tile they had in the bathroom. This wasn’t something she wanted to do. It wasn’t something she should do or even entertain the thought of doing, but something inside of her craved more. Glynda craved Jaune’s father more than anything right here and now, to the point of even thinking she could hear his voice moaning for her way back when they were younger. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red as she backed out of the bathroom and closed the door, standing at the doorway and feeling her heart pound over and over like it was trying to escape.

 

Tears began to fill the woman’s eyes as she missed her husband touch, truly missed it for the first time in decades after she stopped trying to date. Her body was burning up in the most pleasantly frustrating way possible, her heart was pounding, and her eyes were watering. All because of her son. And it infuriated her that, somewhere in the back of her mind, the woman could even think that this was her son’s doing and not just her being a lonely mother. Clenching her lower lip between her teeth, Glynda turned around and headed to the kitchen, stumbling every few steps as her cunt demanded to be filled.

 

It was an awful feeling to be so hungry again, so wanting. But she did the best she could to deal with it and write out a sloppy note for the young boy. “I’m sorry, Jaune… I didn’t mean to walk in on you earlier and I tried to apologize but you were in the shower, so I just left you alone. I’m not feeling that well, so I’ll be in my room. Don’t worry about me or the waterpark. We’ll go tomorrow. Love, Mom.” Glynda brought a hand to her face as she pressed her other hand against the counter, another memory of her husband coming up behind her to tease her coming into mind. It was such a sweet thought to have, bringing a smile to her lips until her husband’s voice was replaced with Jaune’s, tainting the memory of the man she loved with a taboo thought of her only son.

 

Before the older blonde could hear the water turn off in the bathroom, she quickly rushed back to her bedroom, closing the door behind her once again and this time locking it. Deep down, Glynda knew that her son could never hate her and that he would never be interested in his own mother in such a way, but the fact that he just wouldn’t leave her mind, even when she was trying to think of her own husband. It was maddening. The mother kept telling herself over and over again that it was something else, that it was just her body telling her that she was lonely and that her son was the unfortunate subject of this. “It’s nearing our anniversary… Maybe I just miss him more than I thought…”   
  
The mother crawled back onto her bed and softly panted as the heat in her body continued to rise, leaving her with the urge to strip or sweat clean through her clothes. “I just… I miss my husband… His touch, his scent, his kiss… Seeing Jaune... He looks so much like his father used to… It just reminded me of what my late husband!” The woman did her best to convince herself time and time again as she sat up on the bed and pulled her top over her head, tossing it onto the floor a good few feet from her bed and leaving her completely topless. Shuddering at the feeling of a bead of sweat traveling between her cleavage, Glynda could feel herself growing more and more insane from the arousal and lust that was clouding her mind. She didn’t even hesitate to strip out of her clothing, leaving her in just a pair of green panties that matched her eyes. Looking down into her lap, she could remember a question her husband would always ask her when she wore this color.   
  
“Do you wear this color to make me look into your eyes more? It’s a perfect match.”   
  
The woman smiled as she repeated the words to herself, remembering the sweet sound of her husband’s laugh as she would playfully throw a pillow at him to shut him up. However, when she fell back on the bed and turned to her side, picturing the hundreds of times she’d see the man of her dreams pull the pillow from his face and toss it back at her, his face was now their son’s. Jaune’s appearance was clouding all of her sexual and fond memories of her husband, making the older woman crave her little boy in a way that a mother just shouldn’t. But that’s when she realized, it wasn’t her husband that she was missing, or even her son that she wanted. It was his cock.

 

Something that only her lover had been gifted with, Glynda could picture and feel it across her face as she closed her eyes, having been in that position enough to just know off of memory. But the more she thought about the feeling of her husband’s cock on any part of her body, the more her son would replace his late father. It made the blonde woman growl as she slipped a hand into her underwear, curling three fingers into her snatch and pressing the base of her palm against her sensitive clit.

 

A loud moan left her as, over and over, she tried her best to think of all the times she and her husband had made love. All the times the two have had angry sex with each other, pulling hair and leaving bite marks and working out aggression. Every memory Glynda had of her late husband was slowly and deliberately becoming clouded with thoughts of Jaune in his place. It sickened her to want this sort of thing from her own son, made her want to vomit in utter disgust with herself. But it felt far too good with her fingers buried inside of her at the thought of her son plowing away at her pussy, feeling his lips against her neck or wrapped around her large breasts as she bounced on his lap with every intent to make him cum inside of her.

 

It was an infuriating sense of bliss that coursed through her, charging her up more and more with thoughts of Jaune. Making her wonder how he would taste in her mouth, if his cum was just as addictively potent and sweet as her husbands, or if he felt as thick in her throat as his father did. Everything rushing through her mind drove her up a wall and made her want to just stop everything, but the rush and thrill of what she was thinking was too good to pass up. In some ways, it was even better than when Glynda would get herself off thinking about her husband before the two had their first kid.

 

Since Jaune was young and energetic while being just as playful as her husband used to be, that would give Glynda plenty of fun during only a single night with him. The woman began to wonder just how long her son would last in bed, biting her lip and arching her back as she imagined him lasting from sunset to sunrise, making her scream and whine the entire time in sheer bliss. Every push of her fingers sent another wave of pleasure along her spine that just made her scream against her lips, the pleasure starting to be too much for her body to handle but not enough to make her satisfied after all this time.

 

The mother hated it. Hated every second she masturbated to the thought of her son, knowing it was no longer her husband that she wanted. She knew it was something a mother should never do, but here she was, three fingers buried as deep into her cunt as she could make them while her other hand was on her breast, squeezing and playing with the soft mound. But despite the hatred for it, despite the disgust at the prospect of fucking her son, Glynda hadn’t felt this good in years. Each and every nerve was flaring with pleasure and desire so depraved and needy that she wasn’t sure how to handle herself, making her roll over onto her stomach and hike her rear end as high in the air as she could manage without hurting herself.

 

Pumping her fingers back and forth inside of her tight pussy, the mother started to rock her hips up and down, grinding her clit into the palm of her hand to give that extra push. Somewhere in her mind and in her heart, she was convinced that if she managed to get off and cum today while this was still fresh, it would all be over and she wouldn’t need to think of her son like this anymore. Unfortunately, just like when she was trying before, the more she pushed and the more she focused, the farther and farther that sweet release was from her. It only got worse as she heard a sudden knock on her door and Jaune’s voice on the other side of it.   
  
“Sorry you’re not feeling well, Mom. I got your note. Um… I know you didn’t mean to let what happened happened. But growing up with sisters who would just happily barge in, at one point, I just sorta stopped caring. I’ll make sure to be careful from now on. Oh! And, I’ll start making dinner. We’ve got some extra chicken, so I’m going to fry that just for us!~”   
  


He sounded so happy as he walked away from the door and it made Glynda’s heart skip a beat as she realized he was going to be trying to do something for her yet again, like the good and loving son that he was. Internally growling and curing herself, the older woman fell to her stomach on her bed and sighed heavily, biting into her pillow and tearing up once again as the realization finally hit home that she wanted to have sex with her own flesh and blood.

 

“This isn’t going to be nearly as easy as I thought it would be….” The woman whined to herself as the tears began to fall from down her cheeks, leaving her to wallow in her pleasure and hatred along in her lust and desire for the young man. “There has to be a way out of this… I have to be able to get these thoughts out of my head somehow.” Letting go of the pillow and wiping the tears from her face, Glynda got off her bed and got dressed, determined to find a solution to her feelings.


	2. Trying With Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda’s lust for her son only grows, causing her to take another step toward trying to satisfy herself.

With all the free time she had in her life with her children out of her house and the only child remaining home working his own job away from home, Glynda found herself once again in an empty house wearing nothing but a black bra and matching pair of panties, watching the news and reliving memories of when her husband was alive and able to hold her so she could fall asleep in his arms. Unfortunately, as the news rolled back her eyes, no specific care in the world for what was on the screen, the green-eyed woman spotted her son on a hunting job, the local station covering it since it was an in-area job. It made her smile to see her little boy having grown into such a strong and studly figure, but seeing him fight off some grimm that was attacking a nearby farm left her worried for his safety.

 

Even as Jaune continued to fight and never gave in to any negative emotions that might be coursing through him, the mother brought a hand to her chest, keeping it close and watching as the blonde boy took a beowolf’s slash to the stomach, tearing his shirt off and leaving him with quickly forming scars thanks to his semblance. “Jau-” Starting her scream out of fear and concern for her child, the older blonde quickly found herself noticing something else. Despite scars in the form of claws appearing on his chest while he slayed the beast that harmed him, Glynda could see just how ripped and strong he had grown over the years, admiring his physique and his toned muscles as he continued to fight.

 

Before she knew it, that spark of lust for her son was coming back to her, causing her to groan and gently bite her lower lip while watching the screen. It drove her mad to be feeling this way over her son while he was risking himself to make sure another family stayed safe. He was being a hero, even if small time, and here she was. On her couch and lusting after him to the point that she didn’t hesitate to slip a hand into her underwear. He had become so strong, so passionate, so energetic, and especially attractive. It made Glynda shudder as she dragged her finger along her already wet slit right there on the couch, knowing that no one was home to chance seeing what she was doing in private.

 

Leaning her head back, the older woman gasped as she pushed a finger inside of her tight and almost unused hole, closing her eyes and thinking of her own child for just a moment. “J-Jaune…” A moment later, the mother plunged a second finger inside of herself, stopping and keeping her fingers inside of her cunt as she remembered the failure that became of her last time he tried fingering herself to completion. “So close but so far…” Looking back at the screen one last time, Glynda was able to see her little boy continuing to be the strong warrior she knew that he was. “You’re all grown up, aren’t you, baby?~”

 

With the young man still fresh on her mind, the woman made her way to her bedroom, opening one of the drawers that she kept locked ever since her husband passed away. It was what her and her late love referred to as the “toy drawer”, for various and obvious reasons. A soft smile came to Glynda’s lips as she remembered the amount of fun that her and Jaune’s father would have while using these, even when they were never used on him. A vivid memory of the man forcing a large and purple toy into her rear end came into her mind, causing her to shudder in place as she opened the drawer and pulled out the same toy, noticing a slightly smaller pink one right next to it. “If I remember correctly…” She quickly tossed the pink one onto the bed and found a button on the purple dildo, a gasp leaving her as she pressed it and it whirred to life. “Good! The batteries still work!~”

 

Sitting down on her bed after turning the toy off, something in the back of the mother’s mind reminded her that she was about to masturbate to the thought of her own son again, doing something else that a mother never should. But it wasn’t going to top her as she shifted her black panties to the side and dragged a finger along her wet folds once again, happily moaning and writhing on the bed as her feet touched the floor. “My son shouldn’t be able to do this to me… But he can and… I want more of it.~”

 

Glynda quickly licked her lips as she grabbed the pink toy she had tossed on the bed a moment ago, bringing it to her mouth and imagining Jaune’s father hovering over her with that lustful smile he always had when they made love. Without any hesitation, the mother leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the head of the faux shaft, swirling her tongue around it before placing a kiss on the tip. She eagerly pushed it into her mouth, dragging her tongue along the underside while her other hand continued to tease and toy with her pussy. Having failed to reach the orgasm she desperately wanted and craved last time, she was ready to drive her body to its limits to reach it this time.

 

A quick flash on her son taking her husband’s spot sparked in the woman’s mind, causing a low moan to rumble in her throat as she pulled the toy from her mouth. The older woman steadily began dragging it along her soft skin and imagining that her child was teasing her by dragging his cock from her lips between her breasts and finally down her stomach and between her legs, going as far as to press the plastic toy against herself like Jaune was applying pressure to her body to tease her even more with his warm cock. Even though it was just her imagination, Glynda was enjoying every second of this far more than she should, knowing it was wrong to imagine her son fucking her. But that didn’t stop her from rubbing the toy against her slit, a sharp and blissful gasp leaving her before she pushed the tip inside of herself.

 

Almost immediately, the woman remembered just how wonderful it felt to have something bigger than fingers inside of her tight cunt, writhing and bringing her other hand to her breast to add a bit more pleasure to her masturbation. Whatever it would take to reach that climax that she craved, whether it was thoughts of Jaune that gave it to her or memories of her late husband. The two almost seemed interchangeable at this point, and that caused her heart to skip a beat as Jaune’s massive cock teasing her slit suddenly became her husband’s once again. “Please, baby… Give it to me. I’ve missed you so much…” Talking to herself with a tinge of guilt in her voice, Glynda finally pushed the rest of the faux dick inside of her cunt, screaming in pure bliss as she threw her head back against the bed.

 

There was no hesitation between fully penetrating herself with the toy and pumping it back and forth with the same intense speed that her husband always had, her inner walls stretching around the dildo for the first time in years. It felt wonderful to the older woman, far better than having her fingers buried inside of her cunt. Much longer and thicker than her fingers could eve be. The only thing missing from it was the warmth of a lover’s touch, the feeling of his length throbbing inside of her walls as she clenched around him with need. But here she was, frantically moaning and gripping the bed sheets like this was one of the most pleasurable masturbation sessions she’d ever experienced in her life, thinking of her son pounding into her with a hand on her breast.

 

Her heart was racing by this point, the bliss and ecstasy in her body building and building faster and faster with each passing second. From the feeling of her own hand on her breast, playing with her soft mound through the fabric of her bra, to the feeling of the dildo pumping in and out of her as quickly as her wrist could make it move, there was no end to the pleasure the mother was feeling. Even as she opened her eyes and looked down her body, catching a glimpse of her son looking at her with the same smile her husband always wore, Glynda was losing her mind to the lust she was feeling. It felt so wrong but felt so right to be doing this.

 

Despite all her thoughts of Jaune being fake and knowing that there was very little chance of them actually happening, the older blonde still happily gave in to them, enjoying the sense of want and desire. There was no apology today, no reason for her to stop trying, no need to worry about being heard. And as she remembered this in the back of her mind, Glynda was quick to let her moans spill free from her soft lips, her inner walls starting to spasm and tighten around the pink dildo that plugged her snatch more than she had in years.

 

It was beyond pleasurable, beyond desirable, and beyond reasonable. But, despite all of that, it just wasn’t enough for her. There was something missing from all of this. Something that she needed to reach her peak. No one was on top of her moaning her name into her ear, or holding her down and crashing their lips against her own. No one was there to call her gorgeous as she bounced on their cock, to make her feel loved while she got fucked just right. She was alone. And that stayed in her heart as she slowly stopped her wrist, hot and heavy breaths starting to leave her.

 

“There has to be something else… Something that can make up for no one being here… It was never a problem when his father was around!” Gritting her teeth, Glynda threw the pink toy across the bed in frustration, panting as it hit the other side and fell to the floor. Growling to herself, the mother stood up off the bed and kept her feet firmly planted on the ground, looking at the massive purple vibrator that was bought so she’d have a toy the same size as her husband’s cock. However, instead of diving for it and feeding into the frenzy that was her lust, the older blonde reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting the fabric fall to the floor as she stayed in her panties, not wanting to take them off in case one of her daughters gave her a surprise visit. “I hope you’ll be able to give me what I need…”

 

With a deep blush slowly coming to her cheeks, the older woman crawled onto her bed and made her way to the vibrator, grabbing it and putting her head against the sheets, making sure that she was face down and ass up. One of her favorite positions to get anally fucked in, and the one that Jaune’s father made her love in the first place. Of course, Glynda was a smart woman who knew exactly what she was doing in bed, keeping it in mind that it would hurt and probably tear her apart to just shove it into her asshole without concern, putting it a little lower than the hole she was hoping would send her over the edge. She didn’t hesitate to run it along her dripping slit, coating it in her juices as much as she could without feeling like it just wasn’t working anymore. “I hope this works… Otherwise… I don’t know what I’d do…”

 

With a heavy breath, the older woman pushed the vibrator into her rear end and turned it on, gasping and biting the sheets as hard as she could without tearing them with the sudden surge of pleasure that sparked in her. She never would’ve thought that it’d feel so good to have something only two inches in her ass with so much more to push inside, vibrating and sending bliss throughout her body faster than she ever would’ve expected. “Oh gods… It feels incredible…” Slowly but steadily, the mother pushed the vibrating toy a bit further inside of herself. Inch by inch, the blonde filled her tight rear end with a toy the size of both her husband and her son, another blissful and loving gasp leaving her lips as it finally bottomed out inside of her.

 

Deep down, Glynda thought she could hear her husband complimenting her ass yet again, his sultry and loving voice making yet another comment on her ass and calling her by her name. Her imagination began to immediately run wild at this point, prompting her to move the vibrator back and forth inside of her plump rear end and picturing her husband being the one behind her that was pounding away into her anal walls. Every push felt better than the last, every vibration sent a spark of something she craved through her body. Every moan that left her lips was just another sign of how good it felt but how far she was from reaching her orgasm. It felt incredible, hearing her husband’s voice again, feeling a fake warmth on her hip and her wrist as she kept pumping the toy in and out of her hole.

 

Unfortunately for the image of her late lover, hearing the word ‘Mom’ in from her memories was something that the woman didn’t need. A loud scream left her as her ass grew even tighter around the faux cock, her body nearly lurching forward as a result. Her son, pounding away at her ass, keeping the same brutal and ruthless pace that she had set with her wrist and his father trained her to enjoy as they grew older together. It lit her up inside in all the wrong ways while feeling better and better each second, her teeth grinding in the sheets as she arched her back. “Oh gods, Jaune… Fuck my ass, baby… Take it… Make it yours. Just like your father used to.~”

 

The older woman was lost in her lust at this point, slowly not caring about who was the one to fuck her but just wanting to be fucked as hard as someone could. However, in the back of her mind, she knew that only one person had ever been able to satiate her lust and keep her happy night after night. She had fallen in love with Jaune’s father for many reasons, but one of the main reasons their relationship lasted over the years and never faltered was the way he pleased her in bed. And now, Glynda was thinking of her son in the same light. The thought of the young boy’s cock stretching out her walls and making her moan his name with each thrust, crying out in pure ecstasy and writhing on whatever surface she was pinned to. It was something no sane mother would ever picture, but here she was, loving every twisted second of it.

 

“Jaune… Fuck Mommy’s ass, baby. You’ve grown so big... Just like your father… Maybe even bigger…” Hearing herself say those words sparked something in Glynda, causing the blonde to gasp and roll over onto her back, planting her feet on the bed and pushing herself upward to ride the toy instead of fucking herself with it. With her body now straight and her hands planted firmly on the bed, the older woman lifted her hips until only an inch or two was left inside of her tight ass, groaning quietly from the feeling of it still vibrating inside of her.

 

When she slammed herself down, the mother lout out a sheer cry of ecstasy, loving the feeling of being in control once again, even if was only over a toy that was stuffing her ass. Just the feeling of being on top and controlling the pace was enough to make Glynda grip the sheets, starting with a slower rhythm than earlier since her legs were already feeling a bit weak from the pleasure. Everything just felt wonderful right now. Like she was actually reaching the orgasm she wanted. The vibrations ruining her body in the best way possible as she impaled herself over and over on the toy, the thoughts of both her son and her husband taking her, and the sounds of her own sweet moans filling the room around her. It seemed that nothing would stop her from reaching that sweet and soothing release she was aiming for.

 

Unfortunately, before she realized it, the woman was already at the peak of what this one toy could give her. Making her stop cold as the realization set in, heavy breaths still leaving her as she clenched the bed sheets even tighter. Tears slowly began to fill her eyes, fear that she’d never be able to be satisfied by sex again after so long without it, concern that she wasn’t the same woman she was years ago before her husband passed away. All of it was combining together in her mind and it scared her, made her heart feel heavy.

 

Bringing a hand to her chest, scraping her nails along her soft skin, the tears began to flow from her eyes and down her cheeks. There wasn’t much left for her to do, not having ever thought of dating again and never having worried about something like this before. The only other course of action left for the mother to take to try and reach that peak and release she wanted, in her current situation, was to use both of her toys at once and hope that would do something for her.

 

Fortunately, despite the tears, despite the fear, despite the concern. Her body was still hot, her cheeks were still flushed, and her cunt still craved more. Without a second thought, or any hesitation, the woman crawled off the bed, vibrator still in her asshole, she grabbed her dildo and jammed it into her cunt. A loud and desperate scream left the woman as she was stuffed full in both of her holes, able to feel the dildo vibrating in her pussy just because of how strong the actual vibrator was inside of her. “Please let this work… I… I don’t think anyone’s going to be good enough…”

 

However, the moment she got back into position to bounce of the cocks that were inside of her, the mother could feel that something was still missing. Something was still going to keep her from getting what she wanted. The warm feeling of a body pressed against her own, the feeling of someone’s hand in her hair or on her body, even the sound of someone moaning her name as she fucked them. The touch of a human and not the feeling of plastic. It was going to keep her unsatisfied, keep the woman thinking about her son and what it’d be like to be with the only person who’s ever matched her late husband’s size.

 

And it drove her mad as she bounced faster and faster, grinding her teeth and chewing on her lower lip. The older woman didn’t know if it was desperation or pure instinct that kept her going when she knew that all else was going to fail, but whatever her reason was, it soon caused her to slow to a crawl as she slowly let go of the sheets. She didn’t bother to try stopping the tears that were flowing from her eyes, but Glynda certainly stopped her bouncing, keeping her hips planted firmly on the bed as the toys stayed inside of her holes, still on and vibrating away. “Fuck…. This… This isn’t working…” She wanted to be angry, wanted to be disgusted with herself for thinking Jaune was the only one who’d be able to satisfy after losing her husband. But all she could do was close her eyes and try to calm herself, knowing that one of her children were bound to come visit her by the end of the day. “I… I can’t let them see me like this…”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Finally, four hours later, Glynda was met with the sight of her only son once again, a bright smile on his face as he set down some groceries on the table. Unfortunately, she was also met with the sight of his cheek bandaged and his shirt torn to shreds. “Jaune! I.. What happened?! I was watching the news and-” The mother stopped herself from saying too much as she got off the couch and headed to see her child, her maternal instincts taking over and causing her to check his wounds to see how bad they were.

 

“I’m alright, Mom. Really. It’s nothing I can’t handle. I just got a little roughed up by the sheer number of them. But everyone’s safe and my job is finished. I figured I’d bring you home dinner since you’ve probably been alone all day. Like Dad used to when I was growing up.”   
  
“Like… Your father…?” Glynda’s eyes widened as the memory of her day surged in her mind, causing her to worry that he somehow found out and was comparing himself to her husband just to rile her up.   
  
“Yeah! I remember watching tv with my sisters while you two would eat dinner together and chat the night away until we all fell asleep. I figured I’d give you a little piece of that back.”

 

Before she could even open her mouth to speak up, no matter what was going to leave her lips, Glynda was immediately silenced by the feeling of her son’s lips pressing against her forehead in a show of loving attention. A soft sound left her before she could stop it, tears once again filling her eyes as her heart skipped a beat. Not only was she lusting after her son, but he was starting to treat her like a partner. “T-Thank you, Jaune… But, you shouldn’t be having Date Nights with your mother…”

 

The two fell silent for a moment as the younger blonde took out the ingredients and set them along the counter. “Well… Maybe you should try casually dating again… Just have someone take you to the movies or something. I don’t mind leaving the house for a few hours if you want some alone time or to give it a try.”   
  
“D-Dating…” That would certainly give her the touch and warmth she craved from someone in bed, the idea instantly sounding like a good one and the next step in her attempts to try and not feel this way about her child. Maybe she’d even find someone to replace him and match her husband’s size and attention in bed. “I might do that… It has been quite a long time.”

 

“Good! But for tonight, you’ll have to settle for dating your son. I’m hungry and I want to make sure you’ve eaten today. I know you can forget when left alone for too long.” Jaune couldn’t help but smile as he made his way into the kitchen and turned on the stove, ready to play chef and cook a meal for him and his mother.   
  
“Thank you, Jaune… I’ll be sure to eat it all…” There it was again, the feeling of her heart getting heavy when thinking of her son. Lust and love slowly coming together. “Dating really will be my only chance for this, won’t it…?” With a heavy sigh, the mother sat at the table and waited patiently to help her son cook if needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda tries one last thing to reach that orgasm she needs so much. Unfortunately, it doesn’t go exactly as planned.

It was easy for Glynda to hear her child showering on the other side of the house, the running water always being something that was able to be heard from the living room that she sat in for so long each day while playing with the kids before they grew older and moved out. Due to her recent frustrations with her son, Jaune, the older woman hesitated to stand up from her spot on the couch, part of her wanting to see the young man in the shower. “Jaune, I hope you can forgive me for what I’m about to do…” The green-eyed woman slowly walked across the house in nothing but a pair of booty shorts and a baggy shirt until she reached the bathroom that she knew her child was in, peeking her head through the open door and gazing at the strong Hunter that was currently standing under the running water.

 

Immediately, the older woman bit her lip as her thighs seemed to grind together, almost every fiber of her being wanting to take her child right here and now without giving him a chance to get away from her. “You’re so handsome… Just like your father… All of you children have his sense of style and his looks.” Glynda slowly pushed a hand into her underwear as her eyes locked on the silhouette of her son, able to see his massive cock dangle between his legs as his body turned in her direction. “If you didn’t look so much like your father, or have his sheer size, I wouldn’t be having this problem.” The green-eyed woman dragged a single finger along her slit, causing a soft and elated gasp to leave her throat.

 

Luckily, Jaune was unable to hear the sweet sound that the woman made with the shower water hitting the top of his head, a smile on his face as he began humming to himself. The young man was more than happy to still be at home with his mother, loving the fact that he was there to take care of her when no one else was. It didn’t help that he could see a sense of nervousness and frustration in her eyes, wondering if it was just her age getting to her or the fact that his father had passed away and left her almost completely alone. “You know… I wonder if she’ll listen to my advice and go on a date sometime soon. I don’t ever want to think about it if I don’t have to, but having someone be there with her will be a great thing, especially if they fall in love and he can make her happy.”

 

The woman’s eyes went wide as she listened to her son, her finger continuing to drag along her slit while her thumb started to circle her clit under her pair of lace green panties. “Going on a date…? No one would want an old hag like me, Jaune…” It hurt in one of the best ways to hear her son say that, knowing that he cared about her immensely and wanted her to be happy and feel the best that she possibly could. But deep down, she didn’t know if she was ready for something like that, or even if she’d be able to be satisfied by anyone other than his father. Though, it still made Glynda happy to see her son step out of the shower and immediately cover his face with a towel, letting her see his body and cock dripping with water. However, a soft gasp left her lips at the sight of her own son’s cock growing and hearing him groan as it slowly rose to attention, prompting her to press her back against the wall on the outside of the shower.

 

With the towel over his head as he dried his hair, Jaune was unable to see the woman that raised him run past the bathroom and back into the kitchen, only able to hear her footsteps as she did so. “Mom?! Was that you?!” Wrapping the towel around his waist, the young turned off the shower and the water before taking a single step out of the bathroom. “I was in the shower, so I wasn’t sure!”   
  
“Yes, it was! I’m late for a date, Jaune!” The woman quickly looked through the phonebook and her phone for a number she could call to find someone to keep her company for the night, a look of concern on her face when she finally spotted a name she recognized from the other mothers she used to talk to. “Kol…” Glynda knew this was for her son more than it was for her, knowing that the longer she let herself fantasize over Jaune, the more likely she was to actually do something she was going to regret with him. “Promise to keep the house clean while I’m away? No parties, no guests without letting me know, no-”   
  
“Mom, I’m not a teenager anymore. I know to not wreck the house while you’re gone.” The younger blonde chuckled and crossed his arms over his bare chest, a bright smile on his face as he looked at the older woman. “So, you have a date, huh? What’s the lucky man’s name? Getting to go out with a queen like you is something that I’ve admittedly dreamed of before. Someone like you, of course. Going out with my own mother would just be weird.” Jaune smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on his mother’s cheek, watching her beautiful features flare a deep red in a blush. “Just have fun tonight, okay?”   
  
“O-Of course, Jaune… You told me I should give it a try… And being my loving child, I know you want the best for me. So, the least I can do is try.” Glynda wrapped her arms around her son’s neck and pulled him into a tight and loving embrace,  happily placing a soft kiss on the young man’s cheek. “Just keep yourself safe and don’t tell any of your sisters. They’d kill me if they found out that I was going on dates again.”   
  
“Of course! Our little secret!~” Jaune was more than happy to smile as he turned away from the kitchen, heading back toward the bathroom. “But, if things go well, don’t be scared to not come back until morning!~”

  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Finally laying down on the bed in the hotel room that she had rented out for the night, Glynda smiled softly as she looked at the grown man that was her escort for the night, Kol. Both of them were naked and unashamed of their bodies, the blonde woman happy to wrap her arms around the man’s neck to pull him close. “Money is no object for tonight. I just want a romantic experience that allows me to get my mind away from things and feel loved once again.” The green-eyed woman gasped quietly when her lips were suddenly caught in a kiss by the man she was with, realizing just how much she missed the warmth of another body touching her own.   
  
“Of course, beautiful. A woman like yourself deserves all the love she could possibly handle, anyway.” Kol chuckled as he slowly rolled himself and Glynda over so the woman was on her back, his hands on either side of her head while her arms stayed wrapped around his neck. “I could get lose in your eyes.” The grown man moved his hand from the side of the blonde’s head, gently caressing her cheek and leaning down enough to place another kiss on her lips.   
  
“No no no. I don’t want any fake and robotic lines like that. I want things to go slow, become passionate, last all night. I want to hear you scream my name as you fill me up… I want to scream your name as your cock pounds into me like I’m the love of your life. Treat me like a lover, not a woman.” The older woman sighed quietly as the man pulled away from her lips, their eyes meeting for just a moment before he nodded and slowly sat up and sat between her legs. “K-Kol…?”   
  
“I understand, dear. We’ll take things slow, just like you want. Though, I need to tell you that if you plan to be here with me all night, we can settle that as a single nightly charge or go by the hour as we first planned.”   
  
Glynda’s green eyes narrowed as she looked up at Kol, knowing she was dealing with a prostitute but finding it a pain how money was the only thing on his mind instead of her. The warmth of his body against her thighs was a wonderful feeling, but the knowledge in the back of her mind that this was in order to make a paycheck instead of to actually make her feel special slightly ruined the experience of it all. “Y-Yeah… We’ll go with the nightly charge instead of by the hour. I like to have someone to cuddle afterward, anyway… It’d be awful to have you leave right when we’re finished. My son told me to not come back until morning if things went well, so I’d hate to end up alone.”

 

“Of course. Your son’s a smart man. But, now that that’s out of the way.~”

 

The older woman shuddered when the man she was paying to please her started things off by kissing her neck, the feeling of his soft lips against her fair skin sending tingles through her body. It was such an odd sensation to have someone that wasn’t her late husband touching her like this, even if she could feel his fingers wrapping around her large and full breasts. This was exactly what she wanted, though, craving the warm touch of another person’s body against her own. Opening her mouth to speak, the only thing to leave the woman’s lips was a needy and shaky moan, causing her back to arch from the sudden burst of pleasure that came from Kol’s fingers digging into her breast. It didn’t help that the man’s other hand was currently gently and slowly moving along her thigh, going from her calf up to her quickly wettening snatch.

 

When his lips first wrapped around her free breast, Glynda threw her head back and gasped in pure bliss, the feeling of Kol’s tongue circling around her nipple surging something in her body. It was wonderful, exactly what she wanted, especially when the prostitute trailed his fingers around her cunt. “M-More… More…” The blonde gasped and writhed in place as the man pushed two of his fingers into her pussy, her hips bucking upward as her lips were captured in a heated kiss by Kol.

 

She couldn’t believe it, this was actually starting to turn out just like she wanted. Just like how her late husband used to take things slow and ramp them up, causing her to lose herself in their fun. Glynda was quick to grab hold of her wrists to keep Kol’s lips against her own, her tongue pushing into his mouth and dancing with his own for just a moment before something else caught her attention. The feeling of the grown man’s hard cock pressing against her thigh while his hands migrated to her breasts, the pace of her heart quickened and caused her breath to grow rapid as well. “Do it… Show me just why so many of my old friends loved meeting you late at night. Show me why a prostitute is just what I need tonight.”   
  
“Of course, love. I’ll show a beautiful woman like you just what you deserve. You’ll be the queen of my heart for the rest of the night.~”   
  
Glynda’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of being a queen, remembering just how much her husband used to call her one when he was alive. Though, the moment that Kol pushed his cock into her tight and wet cunt, a loud and needy moan leaving her lips, the older woman was reminded of how her own son called her a queen before she left. Both her son and her husband, so alike in so many ways. However, the thing mainly on her mind right now was the fact that Kol was just a little bit smaller than both Jaune and his father, the feeling of his shaft spreading her inner walls apart more than her toys could back at the house. It was a wonderful feeling, bringing a smile to her lips as her eyes fluttered closed as inch after inch of the prostitute’s cock was forced into her.

 

It took no more than a moment or two before the older woman could feel the massive cock reaching deep into her pussy, almost reaching her cervix when he bottomed out like her late husband did and Jaune more than likely would. Though, she didn’t get the chance to say anything as more moans slipped from her lips, the prostitute she hired not hesitating to thrust into her. Over and over again, Glynda could feel the thick cock plunging in and out of her cunt, molding her inner walls to the shape of his nice, warm, thick shaft. It was incredible. Loud moans leaving her as the feeling of a pair of strong hands playing with and kneading her breasts started to get to her, the warmth of another human being exactly what she needed to feel better about her lust.

 

Though Jaune and her husband continued to be on her mind, the green-eyed woman could feel the pleasure that she needed building. Three weeks of not being able to cum for a near multitude of reasons and Glynda could feel her inner walls clenching down tightly around the thick shaft, everything about this moment just being better and better than she expected it to be. “H-Harder! Faster! I know I said to take it slow, but this is too-” A needy moan suddenly left her lips the moment her partner for the night slammed into her cunt quicker and rougher than when he started, the sudden burst of pleasure being nearly too much for her to handle.

 

However, it wasn’t long before things started to change in her mind, the man that was grunting away in her ear began to sound like her husband more and more by the second. Even his cock started to feel like it was pounding deeper and deeper into her with each thrust, loud and somehow elegant gasps leaving her when her mind told her that his cock was pounding against her cervix just like her husband used to. “Y-Yes! This is just what I needed! C-Come on! Give me more. Fuck me like you mean it, stud!~” Glynda couldn’t help but let go of Kol’s neck as thoughts of her husband rushed through her mind, leaving her in a daze as the man she was sleeping with suddenly became her husband in her mind.

 

Gripping the sheets as hard as she could, the older woman’s anticipation at the fucking she was about to take was getting the better of her, her mind racing with memories of her husband and how he would please her. Whether it be by sheer luck or the fact that Kol was extremely experienced in his line of work, the young man was working Glynda’s body in the same way that her husband used to. The feeling of his lips against her neck, the way his thick shaft spread her lower lips and made her body quiver and shudder, even the way his hands gripped at her full breasts. It all added up to a wonderful experience that the mother desperately needed, causing her back to arch and her lower lip to quiver as he pumped his hips faster against her body. Just like her husband used to do when he was alive.

 

With her body shaking and her mind lost in lust, the older woman could feel the pleasure surging through her like there was no tomorrow. The amount of bliss was far more than what she could get with just her fingers or just some plastic or glass toys, causing her nails to dig into the sheets and ripping them. “Yes! I feel so full! Don’t you dare stop fucking me, you-” A loud gasp escaped the woman’s lips as she suddenly felt rope after rope of thick and potent cum flood into her womb, painting her inner walls white and causing her eyes to shoot open. Though, her pleasure clouded mind didn’t see the prostitute she hired, but her husband. The man she loved and lost, causing her to chase after memories of him due to her son.

 

Being freshly creampied, the blonde woman didn’t hesitate to bring her hand to the vision’s cheek, a soft and needy smile coming to her lips. “You came faster than I expected, dear… You’ll have to make it up to me by continuing to fuck me over and over again.~” The thought didn’t come to her mind that there was no protection involved in what was happening, especially when all she could see or feel was her late husband making love to her. Deep down, being impregnated by her husband another time would be magical, but she didn’t care about that so much as she did about just enjoying her night. “Don’t you dare stop until you’ve left me a quivering, broken, needy mess.~”

 

Before she knew it, the blonde had been flipped over and forced onto her hands and knees, leaving her in the perfect position to grab the pillow on the bed and pull it close to her. Opening her mouth to speak, the only thing to leave Glynda’s lips was a loud and lustful moan when she felt the man push into her wet and freshly creampied cunt once again. Right away, the vision of her late husband began thrusting into her, burying his cock into her pussy and pushing her body forward enough to make her back arch. The older woman could feel her own orgasm finally starting to build, the knowledge that she had just been creampied and was still being fucked rushing through her mind.

 

“Give it to me. Fuck me like I’m your dirty slut, baby. Pound me like there is no tomorrow. It’s been so long since I’ve had something so big inside of me!~” Biting down into the pillow, grunts and moans constantly left the woman. The thick shaft plunged into her cunt over and over again, hitting her cervix with each and every thrust. “Oh god…” Moaning into the pillow, Glynda’s green eyes fluttered closed once again. She could feel the man’s hands have a firm grip on her hips, holding her in place as he ravaged her just like she wanted. “Harder! Harder! Really give it to me!”   
  
A sharp gasp left the woman’s lips as she felt the man’s hand slap her ass, the impact making her plump rear end jiggle. “Fuck!~” Digging her teeth into the pillow, the mother tugged on it as she quickly and eagerly gave into the pleasure that was coursing through her. This was exactly what she needed to get her child off her mind, even if her mind reverting to her husband. The woman thought she could even hear her husband’s voice as the man grunted in her ear, a low moan leaving her as she felt the man’s teeth gently sink into her earlobe. “Oh, honey! Oh god! This is perfect! Keep fucking me! Don’t stop!”

 

Turning her head to look behind her, the blonde woman could see the face of her late husband, a bright smile coming to her lips as tears started to come to her face. Hiring Kol for the night was possibly the best choice this woman could’ve made after seeing her own son naked, especially with his experience and how he was giving her just what she needed. Even as he reached forward and grabbed her breasts from underneath her, causing yet another needy moan to escape her. However, it was only a matter of moments before Glynda started to buck her hips backward against the young man that was her love interest for the night. She made sure that his massive member could never leave her cunt more than she wanted it to, loving the feeling of his cum sloshing around inside of her cunt as his cock continued to mold her inner walls to the shape of his cock. “That’s it! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!~”

 

The older woman’s eyes flew open as she was suddenly lifted up off the bed, pulled backward so she was sitting in the man’s lap. Glynda dropped the pillow and threw her arms back to wrap them around Kol’s neck, pulling him closer and capturing his lips in a loving and heated kiss. For a moment, just a single moment, the blonde stayed still as she was on her knees in a strong man’s lap, slowly losing touch in the fact that it was a prostitute and not the man she loved for decades of her life. With her lips pressed against his own, the green-eyed woman pushed her tongue deep into the man’s mouth, exploring what she could before starting to slowly bounce herself in the man’s lap.

 

Slowly but surely, the blonde moved her hips back and forth, slowly gyrating and stirring up her insides with the massive member that was driving her crazy. The more she let herself sink into the pleasure, the more her mind twisted things around to give her exactly what she wanted. In mere moments, she was happily bouncing on her husband’s lap and pressing kiss after kiss onto his lips. “I didn’t think I’d ever get to feel this good again… I never once thought I’d be able to feel this much pleasure after such a long amount of time.~” Even as the young man’s hands stayed on her breasts and continued to grope and squeeze them, treating them like they were just something to hold onto to keep the mother sitting up straight, Glynda was loving every second of this. She could feel her orgasm grow more and more by the second, throwing her head back against the man’s shoulder and hungrily sinking her teeth into his neck. “Fuck me,” she mumbled against his skin. “Fuck me like I’m the only woman you’ve ever loved.~”

 

However, everything suddenly changed for Glynda when her son popped back into her mind, causing a loud gasp to leave her lips the moment the prostitute slammed into her yet again. “Jaune!~” It was a slip of the tongue, but it left her at the same moment as Kol dumped yet another load into the woman’s tight pussy, causing her tongue to roll out of her mouth. In her mind, her own child just gave her a proper creampie and sent her over the moon. Everything peaked and her mind immediately fogged over with a different vision than she could’ve ever expected, the thought of her own son pounding into her causing the older woman to accidentally push the young man backward and onto his back. “Come on, baby… Fuck Mommy like you mean it and cum inside of her… It’s so wrong to want you, but it feels so right!~”

 

Placing her hands between her legs on the bed, Glynda was quick to start bouncing in her son’s lap, throwing her head back and screaming in pure bliss. The older woman had no idea just what it was about her son that made her so excited and needy, but the thought of Jaune being inside of her and filling her up just like her husband used to was more than she thought possible to handle. “Yes! Just like that, baby! Just like that!~”

 

Up and down her hips moved, faster and faster by the second in order to really feel her son fucking her. It was an incredible and addictive feeling, biting her lower lip as the sound of skin slapping together filled the room. “Fuck! Dump a thick load inside of me, baby! Knock me up, give me more children to raise! Treat your mother like the woman she’s meant to be!~” Throwing her head back, the blonde didn’t hesitate to grip into the sheets again, almost ripping them as she completely forgot about the prostitute that was now actually begging her to calm down.

 

Of course, Glynda was so lost in her own world that she couldn’t hear Kol calling for her, only feeling his cock twitch and throb inside of her. She could even hear her son’s voice shouting for her in the back of her mind, her breasts bouncing with her body as she absolutely lost herself to the pleasure and bliss. The mother’s inner walls suddenly clamped down like a vice around the thick shaft as she finally experienced the orgasm she had been chasing after longer than she’d ever like to admit. “Yes, baby!~”

 

The older woman’s hips never stopped moving as her inner walls stayed tight around the massive member, her orgasm dragging on perfectly. “Fill Mommy up, sweetheart. Fill her up with your hot-” Glynda gasped and yanked her arms up to her chest, grabbing her breasts as rope after rope of thick cum suddenly flooded into her. “Cum!~” For a third time, the blonde’s inner walls were painted a thick coat of white while her womb was filled to the utter brim with what she thought to be her own child’s seed. Though, her hips never stopped moving, even as she felt the young man’s hands grabbing at her ass, his nails sinking into her soft skin. “We’re nowhere near done, baby boy. You finally made Mommy cum, and we’re just getting started. You have a long way to go if you’re ever going to measure up to your father.~”

 

“Glynda!”

 

Kol’s voice suddenly broke down everything that Glynda had been working towards, her mind coming out of the clouds and the pleasure suddenly crashing down when she realized that the prostitute had just gone soft inside of her. “W-What…? Why…?” The blonde turned herself to look over her shoulder, seeing the young man frantically panicking under her. “K-Kol? What happened to-”

 

“Please stop! Please! Most women can only go for three orgasms, but you’ve only had one after all this?! I can’t keep up with a woman like you! I don’t think anyone can…”

 

Glynda slowly lifted herself off of Kol, watching his thick seed just utterly pour out of her tight snatch and onto the bed, the fact that they were stopping leaving her completely unsatisfied as a deep blush rose to her cheeks.  “I… I’m so sorry… I thought you’d be able to handle-”

 

“Look, I will give you a refund for being incapable of pleasing you, but please… Just stop milking me dry.”

 

***************************************************************************************************

 

“Wow, you’re home early. Did the date not go well?” Jaune smiled as he sat on the living room couch, watching his own mother sit next to him with a forlorn and upset look on her face. “If you want, I can take you out for a quick-”

 

“No. It’s okay, sweetheart. My date went well… Gave me… Let’s just say an appreciation for what I have and what I had. I miss your father more than anyone in the world. He was my soulmate in every possible way.” Glynda brought a hand to her cheek and sighed, gently resting her head in it. “I don’t want to say this to my child, but being as sexually starved as I am, I learned tonight that no one but your father will ever be able to satisfy me like he could.”

 

“Gross. I don’t know… I have a few friends from Beacon that might be able to help. I mean, you’ve met Ren before. He has to put up with Nora, and you remember how much of a ball of energy she was.~” A soft chuckle left the young man’s lips as he realized that he was trying to set up his mother with one of his friends, causing him to shake his head.

 

Glynda thought back to her son’s friends and nodded, letting out a heavy sigh. “Thank you, Jaune… But maybe I need to just move on. Settle. No one can perform like your father, and I don’t want to risk making things odd for anyone.” The older woman stood up from her spot on the couch and placed a soft kiss on her son’s lips, not realizing she did it until she took a step away from him. “O-Oh my god! Jaune, I’m sorry!”

 

“I-It’s okay, Mom… You had a rough night and you’re feeling emotional.” The young man stood up and wrapped his arms around his mother, letting her melt into his touch like the good child he was. “I’m not Father, so I can’t handle you every way he did, but I’ll still be here to make you feel loved and needed. It’s the least I can do for all the love you’ve given me.~”

 

“You’re such a wonderful boy, Jaune. Your father and I made an angel when we made you.” The older woman chuckled and slowly pushed herself out of the young man’s grip, planting a kiss on his cheek. “But you’re right. You aren’t your father and I don’t expect you to be. I’ll figure out the small stuff while you keep spoiling me.” Glynda slowly licked her lips as she stepped away from her son, the way her imagination of him made her cum still lingering in her mind. “I’ll figure it out…” Going to her bedroom, the green-eyed woman shut the door and quickly locked it, knowing in the back of her mind that she still was far from satisfied and her son was the only way to get that satisfaction that she needed.


End file.
